No tendrás 17 por siempre
by Mrs. Darcy HP
Summary: AU. Lily y James se conocen una noche en un club. La atracción entre ellos es innegable y rápidamente sucumben ante ella. Llily está a punto de cursar su último año en la preparatoria pero el destino le tiene una gran sorpresa preparada. ¿Podrán Lily y James ser felices después de todo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son propiedad de la única y extraordinaria J.K. Rowling. Yo gano nada por esto más que satisfacción conmigo misma.

No tendrás 17 por siempre

-Susan, estás loca. No parezco de dieciocho.- dijo Lily desde el baño.

-Vamos, déjame verte.- dijo Susan.

Susan estaba sentada en su cama aplicando rímel a sus pestañas. Ella ya estaba arreglada, llevaba un vestido corto color azul turquesa que se sujetaba al cuello y tacones plateados. Su cabello rizado y negro caía suelto por su espalda. Lily salió del baño, se había puesto el vestido que su amiga casi la había forzado a comprar, era negro, corto y con mangas de encaje. Hacía que su cabello lacio y rojo resaltara.

-Porque pareces de veintiuno.- dijo Susan mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa.

-No estoy segura de esto.- dijo Lily sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ponerse unos botines negros. -Yo aún no soy mayor de edad. No van a dejarme entrar.-

-Deja de preocuparte por eso. Es mi cumpleaños y no porque mi mejor amiga cumpla la mayoría de edad hasta dentro de seis meses va a dejar de acompañarme a celebrar. Además, hablé con mi hermano. Ya sabes que conoce a ciertas personas y el dueño del lugar es su amigo. Me dijo que si teníamos problemas lo llamáramos y él lo resolvería.-

-Claro, olvidaba que tu hermano es el señor popularidad de todo Londres.- dijo Lily.

-Bueno, algunas veces tiene sus ventajas.-

-Repíteme quien más ira.- dijo Lily dándose otra mirada en el espejo.

-Alice, por supuesto, y ahí en donde está Alice, está Frank. Jeff, Serena, Glenn, Lara e Ian. También invité a Adam pero no sé si vendrá.- dijo Susan.

-Claro que vendrá. Está loco por ti.- dijo Lily.

-Ojalá. De verdad espero que venga. ¿Crees que debería de mandarle un mensaje?-

-¿Ya sabe en dónde y a qué hora nos veríamos?-

-Ya. Se lo dije en la mañana que hablamos por teléfono.-

-Entonces no creo que sea necesario que le mandes un mensaje.-

-Está bien, esperare. Por cierto, a Jeff le encantara ese vestido.- dijo Susan levantando las cejas.

-Oh Su, déjalo ya.- dijo Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, no me trago ese asunto de "sólo somos amigos" que se traen los dos.-

-Pues debes hacerlo, porque sólo somos amigos.- dijo Lily poniéndole énfasis a las dos últimas palabras.

-Es muy guapo.- dijo Susan.

-Ya lo sé, es muy guapo. Pero bueno, no lo sé.-

En ese momento sonó el celular de Susan.

-Es Alice.- dijo Susan leyendo el mensaje de texto. -Ya está abajo esperando.-

-Pues vamos, esperemos que esto no sea un desastre.- dijo Lily tomando su bolso y saliendo de la habitación de Susan.

-Anímate, Lily. Es mi cumpleaños y el último viernes de vacaciones.- dijo Susan saliendo detrás de su amiga.

* * *

-Esta noche Peter será el conductor resignado.- dijo Sirius mientras conducía.

-¿Por qué yo? Es el turno de James.- dijo Peter desde el asiento trasero.

-Esta salida es para festejar el nuevo empleo de James.- dijo Remus. -Él tiene que divertirse.-

-Como siempre, Remus tiene razón.- dijo Sirius.

-Te prometo que en la próxima yo seré el conductor resignado, Colagusano.- dijo James sonriendo mirando hacia atrás desde el asiento del copiloto. -¿A dónde nos llevas Sirius?-

- A un lugar de un amigo. Me han dicho que se pone muy bueno.- dijo Sirius.

-Espero que esta vez sea realmente bueno, el sitio de la vez pasado era muy aburrido.- dijo Remus.

-Confianza chicos.- dijo Sirius.

-Siempre te la hemos tenido y algunas veces eso ha resultado contraproducente.- dijo James.

-Vamos, amigo. Confía en mí. Te garantizo que está será tu noche.-

-Espero que así sea Sirius.-

Llegaron al club y se dieron cuenta de que Sirius tenía razón, era realmente un buen lugar. Les asignaron una mesa en el segundo piso del lugar y pidieron una botella.

-Bueno, caballeros. Tendré que abandonarlos.- dijo Sirius después de unos cuántos vasos.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto?- dijo Peter.

-Hay una rubia por allá que se muere de ganas por conocerme.- dijo Sirius.

-Iré contigo.- dijo Remus. -Su amiga no ha dejado de mirarme desde que llegamos.-

-Pero que modestos son.- dijo James.

-Ustedes deberían de ir a darse una vuelta. Puede que encuentren algo.- dijo Sirius. -Nos vemos más tarde.-

* * *

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó Susan mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del club.

-¿A quién?- preguntó Alice.

-A Adam.-

-Bueno ahí están los demás chicos. ¿Y adivina quién está con ellos?- dijo Lily.

-En realidad vino.- dijo Susan emocionada.

-Compórtate con naturalidad.- dijo Lily.

Llegaron a la entrada y saludaron a los demás. Efectivamente Adam estaba ahí, también Jeff que miró detenidamente a Lily de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojó un poco pero decidió ignorarlo. Lily suplicaba interiormente para que no les pidieran identificaciones, sería muy vergonzoso que todos lograran entrar menos ella. Afortunadamente, no hubo problemas, en cuanto Susan dio su nombre con el que había hecho la reservación los dejaron pasar. En menos de diez minutos, los diez ya estaban sentados en una excelente mesa en el primer piso del club y en menos de veinte minutos ya iban por la segunda ronda de shots y la primer botella de vodka estaba por terminarse, lo que los hizo entrar en calor y los llevo a la pista de baile que estaba abarrotada de gente. La música sonaba a todo volumen, los diez bailaban muy divertidos, Lily notó como Jeff, que estaba bailando en frente de ella, la observaba mientras bailaba. Susan se acercó para gritarle al oído.

-Creo que eres la sensación de la noche.-

-Si lo dices por Jeff, en realidad me está haciendo sentir muy incómoda.- dijo Lily.

-No sólo lo digo por Jeff, también lo digo por ese chico que está por allá y no ha dejado de mirarte en un buen rato.- dijo Susan.

Lily miró hacia dónde Susan le indicaba. Era verdad; un chico alto, delgado atlético, cabello negro alborotado la estaba mirando. Lily sintió un nudo en el estómago. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él le sonrió. Era realmente guapo. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no te alejas un poco de nosotros?- dijo Susan. -Así él podrá acercarse.-

-¿Crees que debería?- preguntó Lily insegura.

-Claro que sí. Ve a divertirte. Es más probable que lo beses a que yo bese a Adam.-

-¡Susan!-

-Relájate, Lil. Además estás un poco borracha. Aprovéchalo.- dijo Susan y le dio un ligero empujón a su amiga para que saliera del círculo de amigos.

Susan tenía razón, estaba un poco borracha, lo iba a utilizar a su favor. Se dirigió a la mesa que estaban ocupando, en ese momento vacía, y dio un largo trago a su bebida.

-Hola.- dijo una voz varonil a su espalda.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se topó con unos hermosos ojos café claro.

-Hola.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el chico.

-Muy bien, de hecho.- dijo Lily.

-Puedo verlo.- contestó el hombre mirándola a los ojos.

Lily se sonrojó un poco pero trato de disimularlo.

-Me llamo James.- dijo y extendió una mano.

-Soy Lily.- dijo ella tomando la mano que él le extendía, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole el brazo.

-Hermoso nombre.- dijo James.

-Gracias.-

-Aunque no tanto como tu.-

-¿Eso realmente te funciona?- pregunto Lily levantado una ceja.

-Es la primera vez que lo uso. Tú dime.-

-Bueno…- empezó Lily.

-¿Lo suficiente para que aceptes bailar conmigo?-

-Lo suficiente.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Excelente.- dijo James y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la pista de baile.

Lily sentía que flotaba, James era guapísimo, no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, se veían tan apetecibles, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería besarlo, definitivamente estaba ebria, si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no estaría pensando en los labios apetecibles de un hombre al que acababa de conocer, sentía su brazo rodeándole la cintura y como se movían cada vez más cerca uno del otro.

James estaba impresionado con esa chica, no sólo era sexy, era hermosa y segura de ella misma. Desde que la había visto bailando con sus amigos, había captado su atención. Lo que había bebido le había dado el valor de acercarse a hablar con ella e invitarla a bailar. No era un galán como Sirius que ligaba a donde quiera que iban, pero por lo general no le costaba trabajo hablar con cualquier chica. Pero ella no era cualquier chica, ella lo había puesto nervioso e indeciso pobre si acercarse o no. Por primera vez, James Potter había sentido miedo de ser rechazado. Pero eso no había pasado y ya llevaba bailando con ella un buen rato. Podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos muy cerca de él.

La música cambió y comenzó a sonar la canción Give Me Everything.

-¿Lily?- dijo James tomando una decisión y acercándola más a él.

-¿Si?- contestó Lily colocando las palmas de sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Voy a besarte.-

James acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías.- susurró Lily.

Por fin sus labios se tocaron, Lily le rodeo el cuello a James con los brazos y él la estrechó por la cintura. Al principio solo sus labios se acariciaban después James paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Lily y ésta abrió su boca para permitirle el paso, sus lenguas se juntaron y sintieron la calidez una de la otra. Después de unos minutos se separaron un poco para tomar algo de aire.

-Generalmente no hago esto.- dijo Lily contra los labios de James.

-Ni yo.- dijo James sonriendo sin separarse de ella.- Pero me gusta.-

- A mí también.- dijo Lily y siguieron besándose.

* * *

Bueno aquí está un nuevo fic que rondaba por mi mente desde hace algún tiempo. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre James y Lily y aquí está, espero que les guste. Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, por favor déjenme un review haciéndome saber que piensan de la historia, lo agradecería mucho. Los reviews son una gran motivación.

Nos leemos...

Mrs. Darcy HP


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.

No tendrás 17 por siempre.

Capítulo 2

Lily podía ver los rayos del sol a través de sus párpados cerrados. No quería despertar, aún no. Se puso boca abajo y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. Después de unos minutos tratando de volver a dormir, se dio por vencida y se dio la vuelta, abrió un ojo y sintió como la luz le provocaba punzadas en la cabeza.

-Maldición.- murmuró mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-No debe de ser bueno comenzar el día maldiciendo.- dijo Susan desde el otro lado de la cama.

-Creo que bebí más de la cuenta anoche.-

-Pude notarlo.- dijo Susan poniéndose de costado para poder ver la cara de su amiga.

-James.- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Lo recuerdas.-

-Claro que sí. Bebí más de la cuenta pero no demasiado. Además, ¿cómo podría olvidarlo? Es guapísimo.-

-Además de los besos y manoseos que se daban el uno al otro, no creo que podrías olvidarle.- dijo Susan. –Espera, ¿sólo fueron besos y manoseos? ¿O dejaste que llegara más lejos?-

-Por supuesto que no dejé que llegara más lejos. ¿Por quién me tomas, Su?-

-Sólo quería corroborar.- dijo Susan con una sonrisa. -Las cosas se veían muy interesantes cuando Alice y yo logramos encontrarte para avisarte que era hora de irnos.-

-Bueno, no iba a dejar que todos nos vieran. Por cierto, ¿me vieron?-

-No. Claro que notaron tu ausencia pero estaban muy borrachos como para preocuparse. Sólo Jeff no dejaba de preguntar en dónde estabas.-

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Que habías visto a una vieja amiga y habías ido a platicar con ella. Creo que se lo trago.-

-Gracias, Su.-

-Para eso estamos las mejores amigas. ¿Volverás a verlo? Por favor, dime que le diste tu número o algo.-

-Bueno, dijo que le gustaría que saliéramos la próxima semana y sí, le di mi número.-

Las dos chicas gritaron emocionadas.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Adam al fin te besó?-

Susan suspiró.

-Te dije que era más probable que tú te besaras con James a que Adam me besara. Estuvimos bailando juntos toda la noche, pero lo más lejos que llegó fue un beso en la mejilla y su mano en mi cintura.-

-Eso es algo bueno. Va lento pero seguro. Está loco por ti.- dijo Lily.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Hay que ver la forma en la que te mira.-

-Bueno, en lo que se decide voy a darme un baño.- dijo Susan y reuniendo mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó de la cama.

-Voy después de ti.-

"Por favor, suena." Imploró Lily mentalmente comprobando que su celular estaba encendido.

* * *

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, James sacó un brazo de debajo de las cobijas y tanteó por la mesita de noche hasta que encontró su celular.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?- preguntó James bostezando.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, amigo.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius?- repitió James.

-¿En cama de quién amaneciste?-

-En la mía.-

-¿La llevaste a tu casa?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno como Remus mandó un mensaje diciendo que él y tú se irían con sus conquistas, Peter y yo volvimos juntos.-

-¿Peter y tu durmieron juntos?- dijo Sirius.

-Por supuesto que no. No seas imbécil.-

-¿Entonces, qué pasó? La última vez que te vi estabas muy entretenido con una pelirroja.-

James sonrió ante el recuerdo de Lily.

-Si, pero no dormí con ella.-

-¿Por qué no?- insistió Sirius.

-Lily no es de ese tipo de chicas. Además, no quiero que ella sea una chica de una sola noche. Quiero salir con ella. Conocerla.-

-¿James, eres tu?-

-Claro que soy yo. ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es que nunca pensé que te iba a escuchar decir algo así.-

-Oh, cálmate Sirius.-

-Bueno parece que esa chica si que te impresionó.-

-Sí que lo hizo.-

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿en cama de quién amaneciste?- dijo James. -Se supone que íbamos a festejar lo de mi nuevo empleo y desapareciste.-

-No lo sé. Los caballeros no tenemos memoria.-

-O más bien, estabas demasiado ebrio como para recordarlo.-

-Algo hay de eso. Bueno, tengo que irme. Se ha despertado. Hablamos luego.-

-Adiós, Sirius.-

James colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se puso a escribir un mensaje.

* * *

-¡Lily, tu celular está sonando!- gritó Susan desde la sala.

Lily estaba terminando de arreglar sus cosas para irse a su casa, pero en cuanto escuchó a su amiga bajó corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su celular. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp de un número desconocido.

"Buenos días, Lily. ¿Dormiste bien? James."

Lily gritó emocionada.

-Es James.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me lo imaginé.- dijo Susan y sonrió mientras leía el mensaje.

-¿Qué le contesto?- preguntó Lily nerviosa.

-Vamos, amiga. No te bloquees. Es una pregunta sencilla. Sólo dile cómo en verdad dormiste y pregunta por él.-

-Ok. Ok.-

"Hola, James. Dormí muy bien. ¿Qué tal tú?"

James contestó enseguida.

"Me alegra que hayas dormido bien. Yo también, en especial porque no dejé de pensar ti."

-Oh por Dios.- dijo Lily. -¿Ahora que le contesto?-

-Lo que sea que le quieras contestar.- dijo Susan.

"Espero que hayan sido pensamientos buenos."

"Créeme que lo fueron." contestó James.

"¿Qué tal la resaca?"

"Muy llevadera. En realidad no bebí tanto. ¿Qué tal la tuya?"

"Tampoco bebí tanto. Pero mi amiga Susan preparó su bebida mágica anti-resaca y estoy como nueva."

"Es bueno escuchar eso. Tal vez deberías pedirle la receta y pasármela a mi. ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?"

-Lamento interrumpir, Lil. Pero tu mamá ya está aquí.- dijo Susan desde la ventana donde saludaba con la mano a la mamá de Lily que esperaba en el auto.

-Bueno. Gracias por todo, Su.- dijo Lily tomando sus cosas y despidiéndose de su amiga. -Por favor, mantente al pendiente del celular. Puede que necesite tu ayuda.-

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- dijo Susan. -Nos vemos el lunes, lamentablemente en la escuela.-

-No hay otra opción. Bye, Su.-

* * *

Lily y James pasaron el resto del fin de semana enviándose mensajes de texto, bromeando, recordando la noche del viernes, hablando un poco acerca de ellos y de sus gustos. Incluso el domingo en la tarde James la llamó para invitarla a salir el siguiente sábado y así poder conocerse mejor, por supuesto Lily aceptó de inmediato.

Ya era medio día del lunes y a Lily el día se le había hecho eterno. Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba sentada en una mesa con Susan, Adam, Alice, Frank, Jeff, Serena e Ian, conversaban sobre como había ido la mitad del día.

-Muy aburrido.- dijo Lily.

-Espero que no sea así todo el año.- dijo Jeff.

-Es nuestro último año, debe de ser el mejor.- dijo Alice.

-Bueno en realidad espero que mejore.- dijo Adam.

-Hay algunas clases interesantes.- dijo Frank.

-Porque tu eres un cerebro andando y no se te complica ninguna.- dijo Ian.

-No te preocupes, Ian. Les ayudaré si lo necesitan.- contestó Frank.

-Bueno chicas, estoy segura de que les va a interesar la clase de arte.- dijo Serena.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Lily.

-El nuevo profesor está guapísimo.- contestó Serena.

-¿Guapo viejo o guapo joven?- preguntó Susan.

Adam la miró.

-Guapo joven.- dijo Serena. -Además de que es muy bueno en lo que hace. No tiene mucho que se graduó y nos enseñó algunas de las pinturas que ha hecho. Impresionante.-

-No tengo esa clase hasta mañana.- dijo Susan revisando su horario.

-La tengo igual que tu.- dijo Alice también revisando su horario.

-A mi me toca en el siguiente periodo.- dijo Lily. -¿A alguien más o voy sola?-

Los demás revisaron sus horarios.

-Voy contigo.- dijo Jeff guiñándole un ojo.

Susan tosió.

-También tengo arte en el siguiente periodo.- dijo Ian.

Lily se sintió aliviada.

* * *

Cuando los chicos entraron al salón se fueron directamente a la parte posterior del lugar sin poner mucha atención al profesor que estaba de espaldas escribiendo algunas cosas en el pizarrón; Jeff se sentó detrás de Lily e Ian se sentó a la derecha de ella. Lily se volteó para conversar con sus amigos.

-No voltees.- le dijo Ian a Lily. -Severus te está mirando de nuevo.-

-Ese imbécil no entiende.- dijo Jeff mirando a Severus.

-Mientras no se me acerque, no tengo ningún problema.- dijo Lily fingiendo indiferencia.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- dijo el profesor haciendo que todos le pusieran atención.

A Lily se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba segura que se había puesto un poco pálida. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. "No puede ser. No puede ser. Diablos. No puede ser."

-Soy James Potter, su nuevo profesor de arte.- dijo sonriendo.

James pasó rápidamente su mirada por sus nuevos estudiantes. Al llegar a la parte de atrás del salón su sonrisa se desvaneció. Una guapa pelirroja lo miraba muy sorprendida.

-Mierda.- susurró James.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué les ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Por favor háganme saber sus opiniones con un review, se los agradecería mucho; los que escriben sabrán que siempre es muy alentador recibir un review. Espero que les haya gustado. Con este frío mis dedos se han congelado mientras tecleaba sin parar, espero que haya valido la pena.

Nos leemos...

Mrs. Dracy HP


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.

Capítulo dedicado a Nessy.

No tendrás 17 por siempre

Capítulo3

La mirada de James se detuvo sólo unos segundos en la pelirroja. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Estaba seguro de que era Lily. La había visto solamente una vez pero estaba seguro de que no la olvidaría. Además la cara de asombro que tenía la chica era confirmación suficiente de que ella también lo había reconocido. Ella estaba en preparatoria, no podía tener más de dieciocho años. Millones de pensamientos cruzaban por su mente pero sabía que no podía detenerse mucho tiempo. Toda la clase lo observaba atentamente. Con todas sus fuerzas logró volver a sonreír.

-Bueno, como es el primer día no los abrumaré mucho.- James se sentó jovialmente sobre el escritorio y observó de nuevo a la clase tratando de no detenerse mucho en Lily, ella apenas lo miraba. –Les hablaré un poco de mí y ustedes pueden hacerme las preguntas que quieran. Estudié Artes Visuales en Oxford…-

Una chica levantó la mano interrumpiéndolo.

-¿Si?- dijo James cediéndole la palabra.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

James sonrió.

-Veinticinco. Llevo tres clases en el día y esa es la primera pregunta que me hacen.-

"Veinticinco" La palabra se repetía mil veces en la mente de Lily. Hacía sus cuentas y el número siempre era el mismo: ocho. James era ocho años más grande que ella.

-Lily.- Jeff, que estaba sentado detrás de ella, le había susurrado al oído. -¿Estás bien?-

Lily notó como a James no se le había pasado por alto ese detalle y la miraba. No pudo sostener su mirada, giró un poco la cabeza para poder contestarle a Jeff.

-Sí. Sólo estoy un poco distraída.- contestó y volvió su vista al frente. Sintió como Jeff comenzaba a jugar con su cabello.

-Además de enseñar arte, ¿la practica?- preguntó Severus.

-Sí. Soy pintor.- contestó James.

-¿Podría enseñarnos alguna vez tu trabajo?- preguntó Ian.

-Por supuesto. A lo largo de las clases les traeré algunas de mis pinturas para mostrárselas.-

Lily estaba impresionada, había hablado con James todo el fin de semana pero en realidad no habían hablado de lo que hacía cada quien. Sabía que era fanático del futbol e incluso pertenecía a un equipo con sus amigos con los que jugaba todos los jueves por la tarde. Ella le había contado lo mucho que le gustaba leer e incluso le había confesado que escribía, algo que no muchas personas, más que su ahora ex mejor amigo, Severus, sabía. Y ahora se daba cuenta de que el chico que le gustaba como no le gustaba alguien en mucho tiempo, el chico con el que se había estado besando el viernes en la noche, no era en realidad un chico de dieciocho años, era su maestro. El peso de todo eso cayó sobre Lily como una gran cubeta de agua fría. Buscó en su bolso su celular y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje a Susan y a Alice: _SOS. La veo en el baño de chicas del segundo piso en cuanto acabe la clase._

La clase siguió haciéndole preguntas a James pero Lily apenas y escuchaba, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, la clase ya casi termina. Así que para finalizar sólo pasaré lista y así podré familiarizarme con sus nombres.-

James se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio, se puso unas gafas y sacó la lista.

-Ryan Almigthon. Alana Benson. Laura Brisdale Logan Duncan.-

Comenzó a leer los nombres de la lista y los alumnos levantaban la mano o contestaban presente, James levantaba la vista viendo a cada uno de los alumnos y dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Lily Evans.- James sintió como su corazón se deslizaba hasta su estómago y levantó la vista en busca de los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily que noches atrás le habían quitado el aliento.

-Presente.- contestó Lily que pretendía que su voz sonara fuerte y convencida pero se debilitó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de James.

Se perdieron en la mirada del otro por unos segundos que para ellos parecieron eternos. Lily no sabía qué hacer. No sabía si James estaba enojado con ella o que pasaba por su mente. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que pasaba por su propia mente. James no sabía si sonreírle o no. No tenía idea de que era lo que iba a suceder. Estaba metido en un gran problema.

James fue el que rompió la conexión, bajó nuevamente la vista a la lista de nombres.

Lily suspiró.

-Ian Fields. -continuo James.

Por fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de la clase. Lily tomó su bolso lo más rápido que pudo y salió del salón sin voltear a ver a James.

-¡Lily!- gritó Jeff desde la puerta del salón. –Espera.-

-Lo siento, Jeff.- dijo Lily dándose un poco la vuelta y sin dejar de caminar. –Tengo que ver a Susan y Alice y ya voy tarde.-

-Te acompaño.- dijo Jeff.

-No te preocupes, son cosas de chicas.- dijo Lily. –Te veré luego.-

Jeff la observó mientras la pelirroja se alejaba corriendo.

-Buen intento.- dijo Ian dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Algún día lo lograré.- dijo Jeff y ambos salieron del salón.

James había escuchado la escena desde su escritorio. El salón ya estaba vacío. Se sentó, se quitó las gafas y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Tenía muchas cosas que asimilar. Todo esto era demasiado para un solo día. Se había enterado que la chica que le gustaba tanto era mucho menor que él, además de que era su alumna y de que, obviamente, no era el único que se sentía atraído a Lily. Obviamente él no tenía oportunidad alguna, el tener una relación con Lily implicaba muchos problemas, además de que estaba totalmente prohibido por la escuela. ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando? Él no tenía una relación con Lily. La había conocido, habían pasado un momento especial en el club el viernes por la noche y habían hablado el fin de semana, incluso tenían una cita el sábado siguiente, si es que todavía se iba a llevar a cabo esa cita.

Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Esperaba con ansias que fuera Lily pero su decepción fue grande cuando vio que era un mensaje de Sirius: _Nos vemos a las siete en el bar de siempre._

Sus amigos sí que iban a pasar un buen rato escuchando la historia del primer día de su trabajo.

* * *

Lily entró al baño de las chicas. Susan y Alice ya estaban ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Susan.

-¿Estamos solas?- preguntó Lily mientras revisaba que no hubiera nadie dentro de los cubículos.

-Sí. Susan echó a las chicas de primero que estaban aquí.- dijo Alice. –Te ves muy alterada, amiga.-

Lily se recargó en la pared del baño, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede? Habla de una buena vez.- dijo Susan.

-Tienen que prometerme que no dirán nada de lo que les cuente.- dijo Lily.

-Eso está de más. Sabes que no lo haremos.- dijo Alice.

Lily miró a Susan.

-Sabes que tus secretos están a salvo con nosotras. Pero ya dinos que es lo que pasa que me estas preocupando.

-Bueno.- dijo Lily.- ¿Recuerdan a James?-

-Si.- contestaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pues resulta que es el nuevo profesor de arte.-

-¡¿Qué?!- volvieron a exclamar las dos.

-Lo que escucharon. James, el chico del viernes en la noche es nuestro nuevo profesor de arte.- dijo Lily, decirlo en voz alta lo hacía más real.

Susan y Alice tenían la misma cara de sorpresa.

-Pero, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que eso pase?- preguntó Alice.

-Aparentemente si la hay.- dijo Lily.

-¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó Susan.

Lily negó con la cabeza y les contó todo desde que entró con Jeff e Ian al salón de arte.

-Vaya sorpresa se debieron de haber llevado.- dijo Alice.

-Y que lo digas.- dijo Lily.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó Susan acercándose a Lily que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. -¿Aún vas a salir con él?-

-Ni siquiera sé si él va a querer volver a verme. No sé. Seguramente piensa que soy una muchachita estúpida que se cuela a los clubs para ligarse a cualquier chico.- dijo Lily comenzando a sollozar.

-Claro que no.- dijo Susan abrazando a su amiga. –No creo que piense eso. Vamos, estuvieron hablando todo el fin de semana.-

-Tranquila, Lily. Tienes que hablar con él para que los dos puedan aclarar esta situación.- dijo Alice acariciando el cabello de Lily para poder consolarla.

-Me gusta mucho.- dijo Lily.

-Lo sé.- dijo Susan.

-¿Cómo me fui a meter en este lío? Lo mejor será que no le vuelva a hablar y darme de baja en su clase.- dijo Lily determinadamente.

-No tomes decisiones apresuradas.- dijo Susan.

-Además, no puedes darte de baja en Arte, es una materia obligatoria para poder graduarnos.- dijo Alice.

-Y si hubiera una posibilidad de que pudieras darte de baja, no podrías evitarlo por siempre. Te lo encontrarías en la escuela a cada momento.- dijo Susan.

-Podría cambiarme de escuela.- dijo Lily.

-No digas estupideces.- contestó Susan.

-Ya sé, ya sé.- dijo Lily resignada.

-Tienes que hablar con él.- dijo Alice.

En ese momento el celular de Lily sonó. Era un mensaje de WhatsApp de James.

James:

"Necesitamos hablar."

-Es él.- dijo Lily. –Quiere que hablemos.-

-Pues contéstale.- dijo Susan.

Lily:

"Lo sé. ¿Dónde puedo verte?"

James:

"¿Conoces el parque que está a unas cuantas calles de aquí?"

Lily:

"Sí."

James:

"Pasare por ti en la entrada. Es un coche negro. ¿A qué hora sales?"

Lily:

"A las tres."

James:

"Puedo pasar por ti a las cuatro?"

Lily:

"Ahí te veo."

James:

"Bien."

-Ya no le pongas nada.- dijo Alice.

Sus dos amigas habían estado leyendo los mensajes por detrás de ella.

-No sé qué le voy a decir.- dijo Lily.

-Sólo dile lo que sientes.- dijo Susan.

-No va a ser tan fácil.- contestó Lily.

-No lo será. Pero tienen que ser sinceros el uno con el otro para así poder aclarar las cosas.- dijo Alice.

-Gracias, amigas.- dijo Lily.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo Alice.

-Nosotras te apoyaremos en lo que sea que tú decidas.- dijo Susan.

* * *

Para Lily la última clase fue eterna. Cuando por fin sonó el timbre que marcaba el final de las clases del día se despidió de sus amigas, prometiéndoles que las llamaría en cuanto llegara a su casa. Corrió al baño para darse una mirada al espejo. Todo estaba en orden, la palidez ya había pasado y sólo se puso un poco de rubor en las mejillas, rímel en las pestañas y brillo de labios, se pasó el cepillo por su largo y lacio cabello rojo. "Ojalá hubiera podido cambiarme el uniforme, de esa manera el problema no sería tan claro; pero ya no tengo tiempo. Aquí vamos" pensó y salió del baño.

Llego a las cuatro en punto a la entrada del parque. En cuanto Lily volteó a su derecha pudo ver un auto negro acercándose, como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella apareciera. El auto se detuvo justo delante de ella, apenas y podía decir que era James él que conducía a través de los vidrios polarizados. James le abrió la puerta del copiloto desde entro del auto y Lily subió.

-Hola.- dijo James que la miró un momento e inmediatamente arrancó el coche.

-Hola.- contestó Lily.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. James tenía la mirada fija en el camino y Lily miraba a través de la ventana.

-¿A dónde vamos?- se atrevió a preguntar Lily.

-A un lugar donde podamos hablar.- dijo James.

Lily se quedó callada, eso no contestaba su pregunta.

-No te preocupes, no voy a secuestrarte ni nada por el estilo.- dijo James y apareció un asomo de sonrisa en su cara.

-Eso no me preocupa.- dijo Lily sinceramente aun mirando hacia afuera.

Ahora si James sonrió completamente ante las palabras de Lily. No hablaron por unos cuantos minutos más hasta que James se estacionó en una calle muy poco transitada y en la que no era posible que alguien de la escuela pudiera verlos. Lily se dio cuenta que en realidad se estaban escondiendo para poder hablar y fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que si había una remota posibilidad de estar con James, esa era la manera en que tendrían que verse, a escondidas. James apagó el coche y volteó a ver a Lily, ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Entonces…- dijo James. –Tienes dieciocho.-

Lily dudó un momento pero decidió decir la verdad.

-En realidad, tengo diecisiete.-

Lily pudo ver la sorpresa en los ojos de James.

-Esto se pone peor.- suspiró James tocándose el puente de la nariz.

-Lo siento.- dijo Lily. Quería disculparse con él, desde que lo vio en clase.

-¿Por qué? No me mentiste.- dijo James. –Yo jamás pregunté tu edad.-

-Pero yo jamás te lo dije.-

-Asumí que al menos eras mayor de edad. ¿Cómo fue que entraste al club?-

-En realidad, no me pidieron identificación.-

-No los culpo. No pareces una menor y mucho menos con ese vestido que llevabas el viernes.

Lily se sonrojó.

-Sabía que serías mayor que yo, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tanto.- dijo Lily avergonzada. –Lo que pasó el viernes, nunca antes me había pasado. Pero tú me gustaste mucho y de verdad pensé que podríamos…-

Lily bajó la mirada, no tenía pensado decirle eso, pero simplemente se le escapó. James la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

-Y tú me gustaste mucho a mí.- dijo James.

-Lo único que omití fue mi edad. Todo lo demás que te dije es la verdad. Jamás imaginé que esto pudiera llegar a pasar.-

-Ninguno de los dos lo pensó, esto no era lo que yo había planeado.- dijo James y le tomó ambas manos. –Lily, el viernes que te conocí provocaste algo diferente en mí. Jamás había conocido a otra chica que me impresionara tanto como tú lo hiciste. Después conversamos todo el fin de semana y sólo me intrigaste más, quiero conocerte más.-

-Sigo siendo esa chica.- dijo Lily, se le empezaba a hacer un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo sé.- dijo James. –La única diferencia es que eres mi alumna.-

-Lo siento.- dijo nuevamente Lily.

-No lo sientas, Lily. Yo no me arrepiento de nada. ¿Tú te arrepientes de haberme conocido?-

-Ni un poco.- contestó Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

James sonrió y eso provocó que Lily se estremeciera.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Lily.

-Esto será muy difícil, Lily.-

-Yo no quiero perjudicarte, James.-

-Ni yo a ti. Demonios, Lily, no puedo. Por más que yo quiera no puedo.- dijo James y se sintió muy mal. Lily le gustaba mucho y en verdad quería estar con ella. Pero sólo podía pensar en los problemas que eso les traería a los dos.

-Lo sé.- dijo Lily sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco. –Lo entiendo y pienso igual. No es lo correcto.-

-Pero esto se siente correcto.- dijo James aún con las manos de Lily entre las suyas. –Lo siento, Lily. Tienes razón.-

-Supongo que esta vez el destino se equivocó.-

-Como me hubiera gustado que no fuera así.- dijo James.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos asimilando el acuerdo al que acababan de llegar.

-Te llevare a casa, Lily.- dijo James poniendo en marcha el auto.

-No es necesario, James. Puedo irme de aquí.-

-Por supuesto que no. No voy a dejar que te vayas sola.- dijo James y puso el auto en movimiento. –Dime por dónde.-

Lily se dio rápidamente por vencida, algo le decía que no debía de discutir con él en ese momento y le dio las indicaciones para llegar a su casa. Hicieron el trayecto en silencio. Cuando llegaron James hizo ademán de salir y acompañarla hasta la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, James.- dijo Lily tomando sus cosas y disponiéndose a bajar del coche.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir James.

-No quiero explicarle a mi mamá el por qué mi profesor me trae a casa.-

-Está bien.- dijo James resignado.

James sintió un impulso, un estúpido impulso, pero sería probablemente la última vez que pudiera hacerlo. Se acercó a Lily y la besó en la mejilla. Lily se sorprendió pero agradeció que lo hubiera hecho.

-Adiós, James.-

-Adiós, Lily.-

Lily bajó del auto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. James golpeó el volante con las manos y aspiró el aroma del perfume que había dejado Lily mientras veía como ella se metía a su casa.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la entrada, Lily corrió a su habitación, esperaba que ni su mamá ni su hermana fueran a molestarla, en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de darles explicaciones, además ¿qué explicación les podría dar? Inmediatamente les mandó un mensaje a Susan y Alice. Lily se tiró a su cama, comenzó a llorar y esperó a que sus amigas llegaran y la consolaran.

* * *

¡Hola! Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en un review.

Nos leemos...

Mrs. Darcy HP


End file.
